Cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla
by T-Annita
Summary: Y es que, sin duda, sobrevivir al día prometido, reconciliar a Ishbal con Amestris, e incluso lograr convertirse en Führer antes de los cuarenta había sido mucho más fácil que lograr que la general de Brigada aceptara la nueva ley. RoyxRiza implícito.
**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist** es de **Hiromu Arakawa** ya que a ella se le ocurrió la historia. A mi solo me vino la idea de explotar un poco el fetiche de Mustang.

 **+o+**

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**

 **Cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla**

 **+o+**

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**

* * *

+o+

Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que "Si las miradas mataran".

Aunque ninguno de los dos los necesitaba, ya que los combatientes de la lucha de miradas se trataban de nada mas y nada menos que de su excelencia el Furher, Roy Mustang, conocido también como el alquimista de fuego y de la Coronel de Brigada Riza Hawkeye alias Ojo de halcón; ambos héroes de guerra.

Si esta fuera una de las peleas normales, los subordinados de ambos ya estarían apostando por su favorito. Cabe destacar que, con demasiada frecuencia, las apuestas tendían a estar a favor de la mujer. Y no era de extrañar, ya que para todos era bien conocido que la rubia siempre llevaba las de ganar. Ella era especialista en tener la razón y también en saber como manejar a Roy Mustang, ostentara el puesto que ostentara.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión ambos tenían su punto de vista y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

―No es muy complicado, Hawkeye―siseó el hombre con desprecio palpable―solo tiene que decidirse por una.

La mujer no se intimidó, y por el contrario, le respondió con el mismo tono de voz―Es coronel de brigada Hawkeye, su excelencia. Por si no lo recuerda, me ha costado trabajo llegar a donde estoy―la rubia respiró hondo para no dejar que sus impulsos se le adelantaran y tomaran la pistola totalmente cargada que siempre solía cargar―y no. NO tengo porque escoger. Estoy plenamente consciente del reglamento y de la indumentaria que debo portar. Y en lo que a mi concierne, no estoy trasgrediendo ninguna regla.

A este punto, ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca a pesar de tener un escritorio de por medio, tanto, que una bala o una llamarada podrían causar un daño severo en el contrario. Los disciplinados de ambos estaban conscientes de esto y habían decidido tomar una distancia prudente, como por ejemplo, el búnker de emergencia que se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros de allí. Algo que estaba reservado para guerras nucleares, y esta contienda, claramente, desataría una.

Aun sin dejar de mirarla, Roy Mustang se las ingenió para alcanzar el apuntador, extenderlo y señalar a la planilla que tenía en el escritorio.

―Si bien no lo recuerda, _Coronel de Brigada_ ―exclamó con acidez―yo soy el Führer, diagonal, dirigente supremo, diagonal, aquel que puede disponer e imponer reglas según lo vea conveniente.

Antes de que Riza tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, el bermejo siguió: ―Y como bien lo dije, solo tiene que escoger: de lápiz, recta, en A, godet, plisada…―mencionaba a la par que apuntaba a los dibujos en su mesa de trabajo.

A Hawkeye estaba punto de reventársele la vena de la frente. ¿Por qué no le había disparado ya? Oh si, aquella tonta promesa que alguna vez hizo de protegerle y seguirle a donde fuera.

―… de campana, maxi, tulipán, gitana…

¿En que había estado pensando cuando prometió aquello?

Riza respiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar sosegarse. Y aunque las ideas asesinas no dejaban de rondar su mente, su sentido común y el―llamémosle estima― que le tenía a su superior, le decían que debía de calmarse, e intentar una vez mas hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Discúlpeme, señor Führer, pero no encuentro como, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puede llamarle "conveniente" a tan ridícula regla.

―¡Aja!―exclamó victorioso el varón―usted sabe que hay una nueva regla, y aun así se niega a obedecerla, ¿Sabe que puedo acusarla de insubordinación?

A estas alturas, el máximo mandatario de Amestris parecía un desquiciado con el cabello revuelto, un tic en el ojo izquierdo y un dedo que apuntaba de manera acusatoria a su subordinada.

Y es que, sin duda, sobrevivir al día prometido, reconciliar a Ishbal con Amestris, e incluso lograr convertirse en Führer antes de los cuarenta había sido mucho más fácil que lograr que la general de Brigada aceptara la nueva ley.

Una ley, que por cierto, Hawkeye aun no lograba comprender como es que había sido aprobada. Pero ese era un misterio que después se encargaría de resolver, por ahora, tenia que recoger todos los fragmentos de paciencia que le quedaran para intentar que su jefe no la obligara a ser parte de una norma de lo más absurda.

Así que, antes que militar, héroe de guerra y guardaespaldas del actual Führer, Riza Hawkeye era mujer.

Y una mujer sabe como lograr que un hombre haga lo que quiera por ella, o en este caso, que no la obligue a hacer algo que no quiere.

―¿Estaría dispuesto a llevarme a uno corte marcial solo porque no deseo cumplir con una norma que considero, además de innecesaria y risible, un tanto sexista?―la pregunta tuvo el efecto esperado en el hombre. Roy Mustang relajo su postura y bajo la mano que la había apuntado.

Roy no entendía cual era el problema. Ella solía vestirse así sin mayor inconveniente cuando estaba en sus días libres, y también cuando paseaban, incluso usaba la prenda cuando trabajaba de encubierto, ¿Qué problema tenia con que ahora tuviera que usarla diariamente en el cuartel? No es como si tuvieran que correr de un lado a otro todo el tiempo, asimismo, el había especificado que en caso de practicas con armamento o actividades especiales, las mujeres podían cambiar a su antiguo uniforme.

¿De verdad era tan malo que el quisiera hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? Uno lleno de libertad, aire fresco y piernas largas a la vista.

El comité legislativo (conformado solo por hombres), no había tenido problema en entender su punto de vista, pero al parecer, la blonda sí.

La mujer delante de él parecía esperar una respuesta y el estaba dispuesto a dársela. Quizá con eso se asustara un poco y por fin podría poner fin a esta tonta rencilla.

No obstante, la fémina, lejos de estar asustada por la posible respuesta de su superior, se veía tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Y cualquier hombre sabría que había llegado a tocar el límite cuando la mujer con la que discutía, no le gritaba ni le dedicaba insultos. Cualquier hombre sabría que si una mujer te dedicaba una pregunta en tono condescendiente después de argumentos acalorados, era para que pensaras cuidadosamente tus próximas palabras, como una especie de última oportunidad. Cualquier hombre sabría que si una mujer fingía tranquilidad, era porque estaba a punto de estallar, o de efectuar el más macabro de los planes.

Pero por supuesto, no hablábamos de cualquier hombre, sino de Roy Mustang.

―Me temo, Coronel de Brigada Hawkeye, que si no acata las órdenes como es debido, Sí, tendremos que enfrentarnos a un caso de desacato, y por ende, terminaríamos en una corte marcial para determinar su castigo―¡Ja! Jake mate Hawkeye, gritaba la mente de Mustang. Y es que él sabia de sobra, podía apostar su pellejo por ello, a que Riza no se arriesgaría a perder todo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener por culpa de una "risible" regla.

Así que con una sonrisa de lo mas arrogante, el bermejo saboreó la victoria, estaba tan seguro de la próxima respuesta de su subordinada que comenzó a fantasear sobre futuro atavío de la mujer. Lo mas seguro era que la mujer estuviera tan arrepentida, que para no perder su puesto y privilegios, le dejaría escoger cual seria el estilo. Y él se moría por una mini…

Por otro lado de la oficina principal de la milicia, Riza miraba con asco disimulado a su jefe. Definitivamente, el ascenso le había desintegrado la materia gris. No le quitaba méritos, sus logros hasta el momento eran dignos de admirar, pero lo que estaba presenciando era el colmo. Quizás el hecho de que las cosas fueran viento en popa con toda la nación, le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pensar y proponer normativas de ese estilo, ya se encargaría ella de darle trabajo para ocupar su mente en algo mas productivo.

Mas por el momento, ella iba a acabar con esa barbaridad de una vez por todas.

―Entendido, su excelencia―esto trajo a la realidad a Roy, que esperaba la rendición total de la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera acotar algo, las palabras se atoraron en seco en la garganta al notar el brillo en aquellos ojos cafés que tanto conocía.

Un brillo malicioso que no auguraba nada bueno.

―Ya que debe ser de esta forma. Estoy de acuerdo en exponer este caso frente a un jurado, así que espero que prepare una base solida para defender su punto de vista, su excelencia―dijo la Coronel de brigada mientras se disponía a irse del despacho.

Y la burbuja de fantasía que se había creado le explotó en la cara. Riza debía de estar bromeando, ¿cierto?

―¡Coronel! ¿No creerá que lo dije en serio? Es algo exagerado…―pero entonces Roy recordó algo, Riza nunca bromeaba.

―Exagerado o no, usted mismo lo dijo. El no obedecer una orden directa del mandamás de Amestris amerita castigo. Y ya que mis años de servicio me respaldan, puedo apelar a un juicio para explicar mi punto de vista, y quizá, conseguir que este sinsentido se detenga.

El Führer se había quedado de piedra al escuchar a su oficial. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo en un juicio por algo así? Por la mirada determinada de la fémina, la respuesta era sí.

Riza se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes mover por última vez su ficha antes de ejecutar un verdadero Jake Mate: ―Y, antes de que lo olvide. Como vamos a ser próximamente investigados. Lo mas conveniente será que no nos vean confraternizar de ninguna manera―dijo con voz firme y clara, cambiando la entonación solo al pronunciar la palabra confraternizar. Cambio que solamente el interesado podía detectar. Y sin más, cerró la puerta de golpe.

La palabra confraternizar hacia eco en la cabeza de Mustang. Que si le preguntaban a los demás oficiales que laboraban en esa institución, la palabra confraternizar poseía muchos significados, entre ellos, relacionarse sentimentalmente. Pero para Mustang, significaba simple y llanamente sexo.

Lo que quería decir que Riza, de una forma sutil, le había prohibido tocarla hasta que no cambiara de parecer con respecto a la ley.

Completamente pálido, Roy se preguntó a si mismo, ¿ella no podía ser tan cruel? ¿Verdad?

+o+

* * *

+o+

Hawkeye no estaba muy alejada de la oficina cuando vislumbró que Olivier Armstrong se dirigía furiosa a la oficina de la que acababa de salir.

Olivier no tenia tiempo para formalidades, estaba irascible y no iba a permitir que nadie le estorbara el paso, ni siquiera el perro faldero de Mustang. Si la rubia se interponía en su camino o le ponía trabas, ella no se detendría y la despedazaría de ser necesario. No obstante, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la mujer no le detenía, sino que se hacia a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Una breve mirada bastó para que Armstrong comprendiera que existía camaradería femenina entre las dos.

Contenta por no tener que enfrentarse a ella, siguió su camino para dejarle en claro un par de cosas al tal remedo de Führer.

Y con eso ultimo, quedo demostrado que sí, Riza podía ser realmente cruel. ¿Y quien la culpaba? Ella no estaba dispuesta a usar falda todos los días en el trabajo, solo para que su superior pudiera dejar salir su lado libidinoso en la oficina. Ya bastante tenía con que el hombre no la dejara en paz cuando no estaban de servicio.

Aunque eso no era lo que en verdad le molestaba. Ser la dueña de sus fantasías le gustaba demasiado. Lo que no iba a tolerar, es que el ojo alegre de su jefe, viera otras piernas además de las de ella.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+No sé si esta sea una regla básica o no, pero el corte de una falda, para que no caiga en lo vulgar, no debe de superar los cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla. Superior a esta "medida" se considera sin clase. Aunque supongo que depende de la edad y del lugar en que se usen. A mi me vale XD ¡Vivan los jeans!

+o+


End file.
